


happy crying by the towels

by eyeforparking



Category: Queen (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: 70s era Queen, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Shopping, Sweet desi boy Freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeforparking/pseuds/eyeforparking
Summary: Freddie and Roger go shopping for their new flat together.





	happy crying by the towels

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot to kick out some writer's block I've been having with STN!  
> (Again, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been working on that last chapter, every time I open my document I just stare at it and get frustrated, then close the document)

“Do you really think that green is the best colour for this?” Freddie laughed hardheartedly, “I mean, _be serious_ _Rog_ , these curtains will be ours for a while.” 

The two had been looking through the various colours and patterns of draping fabrics for a while now, mindlessly flipping through the pieces, feeling the textures and checking prices that seemed wildly expensive, all the while bantering and having a good time. 

“Come on Fred, it will look fine, it doesn’t even need to match, it’s just a good colour.” 

Roger tugged on the ivy green curtain sample, a beautiful vibrant shade that certainly stood out from the rest of the fabrics. 

Jokingly, he waved it around above him head, draping it over his shoulder and imitating a damsel in distress, waving out to Freddie who stood by unamused. 

“Doesn’t need to match? Doesn’t need to match, Roger? Oh my God, you’re bloody ridiculous. I won’t let you turn our flat into the thunderstorm that the alley stall was, this place will be elegant; cultured even, if you have less influence.” 

Roger swatted Freddie with the curtain sample, knocking their shopping list from his hand. 

“Hey! I can be cultured, I’d just rather be a bit of a monster.” 

He stuck his tongue out in a teasing manner, and Freddie couldn’t hold back his smile. 

They both were so busy lately, between school, work, and the band, that it was difficult to find the time between everything to be domestic. 

The blond often drove Freddie mad, but it was pure Roger, and that was what made it so endearing.

Freddie leaned down to pick the list up from the ground, sighing as he checked curtains off the small piece of paper.

“Fine—  we’ll get the green ones, but I’m sure you’ll regret it when you’re sick of the colour after a few weeks.” 

As much as Freddie could act annoyed, Roger grinned with affection, seeing right through his boyfriend’s facade, and knowing that there was nothing but love between them.

“Come on, lets go look at towels and things next.”

Roger grabbed Freddie’s hand, tugging him towards the next isle with a skip in his step. 

He gripped the blond’s finger’s tighter, loving the warm and comfort of their small bits of contact throughout their time in public.

Roger knew what sort of looks they would get if some poor religious mother and her children saw the two holding hands; a rebellious, feminine, long-haired rock-star boy, and his flamboyant yet wildly shy, desi boyfriend, who would hide his face every time he laughed too hard. 

These things which made them both so different from everyone else, of course it scared them, but it also made them both so much stronger.

Freddie could not wish for anything better in his life than the feelings Roger gave him, the love and connection they shared was so simple, yet the most wonderful thing to him.

He would guess that it’s why he finds himself crying as he watches Roger flip through piles of towels in the home and decoration store. 


End file.
